Nightmare Reality
by NobleMETA
Summary: Blake is haunted by a memory from her past that she can't escape from. While Ruby keeps trying to break through and help her, she keeps pushing away. But what happens when Blake's nightmare becomes a reality? (No pairings in this, mostly just friendship and a little bit of angst I guess)


**AN: Wrote this a long time ago, don't know why I never published it on here. Had it up on DA for a while, but I finally got around to putting it here. (After making a few grammatical and spelling changes of course) Hope you enjoy it.**

It was night time at Beacon Academy, and all the students were sound asleep. Over in Team RWBY's room however, not all was right. Blake kept tossing and turning in her sleep, and even though she was asleep, she felt restless. She was having a bad dream. She was dreaming about a man she knew a long time ago.

Blake was standing above a sea of black, all alone yet surrounded by the presence of a man she left behind. She was trying to stay calm, yet she felt like she was suffocating in the shadows of his anger and hatred. "What do you want with me?" Blake asked.

"You can't escape your past" The man in her dream said.

"Leave me alone" Blake called back to the faceless vision.

"I can tell you are afraid Blake, I see the fear in your eyes." The voice said. Suddenly the shadows form the figure of the man behind her. As Blake turns around, to see his face, she starts to show that she is truly afraid.

"There is no where to hide now." The voice says.

Blake wakes up with a gasp, visibly startled by the dream. She looks to the rest of her team to notice they are all still sleeping. Blake gets up out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When she gets there she looks into the mirror. When she looks at her reflection, she sighs. "I guess it was just a bad dream." She says and she heads back to bed. She looks at the clock, 3:22, and Blake decides to go for a walk.

As Blake walks through the halls of Beacon Academy, she stops in a small courtyard and sits at one of the benches there. After a few seconds, she starts to hear footsteps approaching her, and turns toward where they are coming from. She looked to see that it was Professor Ozpin.

"This is certainly an odd hour to be walking the halls Blake." Ozpin said.

"Sorry sir, just needed some fresh air away from everything." Blake replied.

"Sounds like you have something on your mind." Ozpin noted.

"It's nothing really." Blake said, turning her body away like she wanted to be left alone.

"If it was nothing then why would you need to come out here at 4:16 in the morning?" Ozpin paused to let Blake respond, but she just looked down at the ground and remained silent. "There are people you can talk to Blake. People who can help you through this problem you are having. When you are ready to talk to them, you know where they are." Professor Ozpin then started to walk away.

"I know." Blake whispered as he was leaving. "But I don't know what this is." Blake ended up sitting out there for two and a half hours, only heading back to her room when the sun started to come up. To her however, the time felt twice as long, and it showed when she got back to her room. Once she walked in, she looked to see that somehow, Ruby Weiss and Yang were still sleeping peacefully. When Blake saw this, she couldn't help but feel even more restless, so she went and sat in her bed and started to read a book, so that she could calm herself down. Within the next hour everyone else started to wake up and go through their morning routines, even Blake decided to begin her daily rituals. The day went by and everything seemed to be normal, but through all of this, Blake never really put her full attention into her school work or her classes. She kept thinking about what happened in her dream, and she kept an ever watchful eye and ear on what was going on around her.

* * *

At dinner, everyone was spending their time together talking about stuff they usually talk about. "Wait, did that actually happen or are you just exaggerating everything again Nora?" Yang asked.

"It totally did." Nora proclaimed.

"She is exaggerating again." Ren said.

"And we saved the day once again." Nora shouted afterwards.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Ren said correcting Nora. Ren looked at Blake and noticed she didn't look like herself. "You look like you had a rough day Blake." He said to Blake.

Ruby looked over and saw that Blake looked tired and even more disconnected than usual. "You ok Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Blake said quietly. Ruby and Yang looked at each other, curious about what was going on.

"Did you have a rough night's sleep then?" Ruby asked again.

"I said, I'm fine Ruby." Blake started to get agitated.

"Hey she is just trying to help Blake, no reason to get upset with her." Yang said, defending her sister.

"Well maybe I just want to be left alone ok? Is that too much to ask?" Blake said as she got up and decided to walk away. Ruby and Yang started to get up and go after her, but Weiss stepped in.

"Maybe you guys should let her cool off. Blake is a big girl who knows what she is doing. Let her handle this." Weiss said to the two of them.

"I don't like this though Weiss. As Team Leader, I should be trying to help her." Ruby stated. She sat back down and rested her head on her hand.

"Maybe what Blake needs right now is some time to herself. I'm sure that whatever her problem is..." Weiss is saying as Blake is walking through the halls back to her room "...doesn't need to be worried about by the rest of us."

When Blake got back to her room, she flopped onto her bed. "What is going on with me, why do I keep thinking about him?" And she decided to grab a book and read until she fell asleep.

* * *

After a while, everyone else got back to the room and noticed Blake was asleep, still in her uniform, with a book in her hand. Ruby went over to her bed and pulled the covers over her, and then went about to her studies.

That night, Blake had another dream, the same dream as the night before.

"What is going on? Why am I having this nightmare?" Blake asked.

"You can't escape your past" The man in her dream said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Blake called back to the faceless vision.

"I can tell you are afraid Blake, I see the fear in your eyes." The voice said. Suddenly the shadows form the figure of the man behind her.

"There is no where to hide now." The voice says.

Blake once again shot up from her sleep. She was covered in a layer of sweat and was breathing heavily. She looked down to see that her uniform was still on and the book was still in her hand, but the bed covers were on her, meaning someone had pulled them over her. "Blake?" Someone said to her quietly. Blake was startled by this and nearly jumped. When she looked to see who it was, she saw that Ruby was still awake, studying for classes. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked her.

"It's nothing, Ruby. Go back to studying." Blake tried to push her away, but Ruby wouldn't have it. She got out of her bed and squatted next to Blake.

"What I saw didn't look like nothing Blake. Now will you please tell me what is going on?" Ruby questioned. Blake got up and started to walk out of the room, but this time Ruby followed her.

"Blake, will you please just talk to me? I'm trying to help." Ruby stated.

"This has nothing to do with you though, so just let me be." Blake said back. They came out to the courtyard Blake sat at last night.

"Blake just because it has nothing to do with me, doesn't mean I don't want to help you anyway." Ruby said.

"Well maybe there is nothing you can do to help Ruby. Maybe that is why I am trying to keep everyone else out. Because even if I wanted the help, it wouldn't make a difference." Blake said, getting frustrated again.

"Will you just stop being stuck up and just give me a chance Blake? You are a part of a team, which means you don't have to be alone in this. We are all here to help you." Ruby conveyed. Blake just looked at her, and then she sat down on the bench and looked out at the horizon. "Does this have anything to do with that dream you had earlier Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah." Blake said quietly.

"Well, what happened in the dream?" Ruby asked her.

"I kept dreaming about someone I knew back when I was in the White Fang." Blake said, still looking out at the horizon. "His name was Adam, and for a while, we were friends. But I guess when it came down to it, we went down different ways of thinking. He was always a firm believer in the cause of the White Fang, the group that is known today, not the one I believed in." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"You remember when Weiss mentioned her families war with the White Fang, how they stole a train shipment of Dust? Well, me and Adam were the ones who did that. And that's also when I left the White Fang. See, he wasn't concerned with the lives of the people on the train, and I was. So I found a way to leave him behind, and I haven't seen him since. I never killed an actual person before. Monsters and machines yes, but never a person. What the White Fang ended up becoming, what he ended up becoming, was the one thing I couldn't live with."

"Now the past few nights, I kept dreaming I was alone surrounded by darkness, hearing his voice in the shadows. When I actually see him is when I wake up, so I don't know what to make of this." Blake said. Ruby and Blake sat there for a moment, not moving or making any sound. Then Ruby leaned over and hugged Blake.

"Don't worry Blake. You're not alone." Ruby then stood up. "I'm gonna go back to bed. If you wanna be alone, I understand." And Ruby walked away. Blake sat in silence for a few seconds, and then went and caught up to Ruby, and they went back to their room.

* * *

The next day, Blake was still feeling tired and restless. When she got up, she remembered that there was a field trip that day, and so she gathered everything she needed. They were heading into the forest to do some wilderness survival exercises. Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang went off to find some materials to bring back to the main sight. While out there, all of them kept having this uneasy feeling. "You guys get the feeling that we are being watched?" Weiss asked.

"Well I am glad I am not the only one." Yang said.

Blake felt the most uneasy out of them all. She felt like she knew what it was that was watching them, but she was hoping that her instincts were wrong. Ruby took notice of how Blake was looking and she walked over to her. "Hey, you are going to be fine Blake. We're right here along side of you" Ruby whispered to Blake so that only she could hear her.

Blake smiled a little bit, and started to ease up. "Thanks." Blake said. When they managed to grab all the things they needed, they headed back to the camp sight. Along the way, Blake suddenly noticed something. She heard footsteps off in the distance, quickly heading towards them. Knowing exactly what was coming for them, she stopped moving and dropped what she was carrying. Blake wanted to pull out her weapon but something was stopping her. She felt like her body was paralyzed in fear of what was coming and that she couldn't do anything to fight it. When she dropped her stuff, the rest of her team looked back and saw her. Ruby realized that something was wrong and pulled out her weapon, and Yang and Weiss soon followed suit.

Suddenly Yang was knocked back, and the thing that was approaching them made itself known. A man with a black overcoat and a white mask with a red design on them. Blake realized what was happening and she finally got control of herself, pulling out her weapon and joining the rest of her team. As Yang stood up, the man turned around. He started to laugh and simply looked on at the team. "So this is what you have been reduced to Blake. One of the greatest Faunus that ever lived, is now nothing more than a slave to the humans who oppressed her. Pathetic." The man said.

"Why are you here Adam? What do you want with me?" Blake said.

"I'm here to bring you back to where you belong. Back with the White Fang. Back with your kind Blake." Adam said.

"I am not going back there. The White Fang is no longer what I was a part of." Blake said.

"So you would give up on your own kind? You of all people, who are so passionate about the Faunus being treated as equals. Your time at Beacon has clouded your head and made you soft. Working with Humans, especially one of the Schnee. You have become nothing more than trash Blake." Adam said.

"Well I am not afraid to be who I am. I am not afraid to be a part of a world where we live together in peace." Blake said.

"I can tell you are afraid Blake, I see the fear in your eyes. I see that deep down, you are afraid of the Humans, afraid of what they would do to you, if they knew the truth. You need the White Fang." Adam said.

"I don't want to go back Adam. I would rather be dead before I go back to the White Fang I see before me." Blake said.

Adam looked down at the ground, and placed his hand on his weapon. "So be it." And he launched himself towards Blake. Weiss threw up a glyph in front of Blake to stop Adam, but Adam used Wilt and Blush to break through. Before he could make a move after that though, Yang had already stepped in and started to throw punches at him, all of which were blocked or dodged. Adam managed to grab her arm on one of the punches and countered it into a throw that sent her flying through the forrest. Yang managed to stop herself before she got that far away and went to get back into the fight, Ember Celica ready to strike. Ruby was making her moves using Crescent Rose's sniper feature to shoot Adam, but he blocked all of her shots with Blush. When Yang came back in, he dodged a punch and then used his Rifle to knock her into the air. He jumped up after her and threw her into the ground about 50 feet away from the battle, knocking her unconscious in the process.

Blake came in and the two of them started to trade blows from their weapons, blocking and dodging everything they threw at each other. On one of the dodges, Blake managed to knock him backwards, and Weiss encased his right leg in ice. Ruby started to launch herself into him while he was stuck, but he managed to parry the blow and countered it, sending Ruby face first into a tree. With Ruby Dazed, it was down to Weiss and Blake. Weiss started to use her glyph to fly all around him, striking him with multiple blows from Myrtenaster. Even though Adam dodged and blocked most of them, he couldn't dodge them all, and he was hit by a few of the strikes.

Adam managed to free himself from the ice and he knocked Weiss back. He then launched himself towards her and knocked her unconscious with Wilt. As he was about to go for a fatal blow, Blake stepped in and blocked the strike.

"Why do you defend these Humans? They do not care about our kind, they do not match up to us. Look around you, you are all alone now and none of them are going to help you." Adam said. He went back in on the attack, trading blows with Blake. After many strikes and energy exerted, Blake and Adam were starting to feel worn out. The battle had take its toll on both of them, and their injuries were starting to affect them.

"You're wrong." Blake said. Adam seemed puzzled by her statement. "I'm not alone. I have my friends who have stood beside me when I didn't even ask for it. They care about me, not because of what race I am, not because of what I was, and certainly not because how I act. They care about me because they're my friends. And That is why I am defending them, because they're my friends and that is what friends do." Blake said. She and Adam both charged forward, and were getting ready for one final strike.

Time seemed to slow down around them. Ruby started to realign herself and noticed what was going on. Adam swung first, but Blake noticed it and moved to block it. once she did, she pushed Gambrol Shroud through Adam's chest. The impact of the blow stopped their momentum and the two of them fell to the ground on impact, with Blake landing on top of Adam.

"I guess you really have given up on your own kind." Adam said with his last dying breaths. "You truly have changed Blake, and not for the better." And with that he died. Blake looked down at him, and she realized what she did, she killed him. She stood up, took a few steps back, and fell down in shock. Blake felt like she was going to throw up over what she did, and she felt scared of what she had done.

Ruby saw what was happening and came over to comfort her. "It's ok Blake." She said.

"Ruby I just killed someone, something I swore I would never do." Blake said.

"Well I don't see what is wrong with it right now. You ended up saving the rest of our lives, something that I would say is what's more important to think about." Ruby stated.

Blake just sat there for a moment. She had managed to calm herself down, pick herself up and realize that she did what she had to do for her friends. "I guess you're right. I wish I didn't have to do it, but I guess it was for a good reason." Blake stood up and went to go check up on Yang and Weiss. "Yeah, that's a good way to look at things." Ruby said. Once Yang and Weiss were up, they grabbed their stuff and headed back to camp while Blake explained what happened after they went out.

"Damn, you sure did a great job Blake. That guy was just some kind of mean." Yang said.

"Yeah, no offense Blake, but are we going to have to worry about any of your other White Fang friends from now on?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss." Yang said.

"What?" Weiss said back.

"Hey, relax everyone, we all had a rough day. Let's just get back to camp ok?" Ruby said. Yang and Weiss nodded in agreement. Blake looked at them.

"Could we not talk about this for a while guys? I honestly don't want to remember any of this." Blake asked.

"Sure, you'll know when you are ready. And as is, you're stuck with us, so you know when you are ready to talk." Ruby said. Blake just smiled and kept walking. The rest of the walk back was silent.


End file.
